Transformers Prime: Being Human (JackxArcee)
by B1G M1KE
Summary: When a new relic is found Arcee's world gets turned upside down when she sees the world from a whole new perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers

"Being Human"

I do not own Transformers: Prime, all rights go to their respective owners.

This my first fanfic. Please rate and review!

Chapter 1

It was the afternoon in Jasper Nevada, Jack came out of school eager to see his auto bot guardian once again. He ran out and spotted the blue motorcycle waiting for him near the parking-lot. He only walked about 6 paces when someone interrupted him. It was Sierra. "Hey Jack, you kinda bolted out of school, whats the rush?" She asked. Jack was pleasantly surprised, it seemed in the past month that he and Sierra had been getting along very well. They talked everyday and sometimes she would sit next to him in class. Yet even so, he felt nervous at her presence but it seemed to tone down enough to get him by. "Oh I was heading home gotta get their to get some stuff done", "What kinda stuff?"- Jack paused, as much as he would like to tell her, if he did she probably think he was crazy. Lately it had been more and more stressful to keep his adventures a secret. The only people he hanged with on a regular basis was Miko, Raph, Arcee and the rest of the bots. Jack didn't mind much, though he did not enjoy the rumors about his activities outside of school.

"Well, I have to take care of some errands for my Mom and need to visit a friends house to help with a project" "Oh... Its Miko right?" Jack stammered "what?" "Well I see you and Miko always walking together after school... Are you guys going out or something?" "No! No she's just a good friend is all. She's close to my Mom so that's why I see her a lot" Sierra blushed, "Um... Sorry. Well can I call you sometime?" Jacks eyes lit up- "Sure! Anytime" Jack dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. She quickly punched in the numbers. There was a long pause. "Well okay... just call me when you can Jack, See ya" She left and did a little sign with her hand before disappearing in a crowd of other students. He climbed on to the back of Arcee and revved the engine started the drive to the Bot base. "What took you?" Arcee asked sounding rather annoyed. "I was just talking to Sierra and she gave me her number" Jack answered.

Jack I cant be waiting for you like this all the time, I've got more important things to attend to. You know that" Arcee explained. "Okay okay... so what did you do while I was at school?" Jack asked curiously. "Same as usual.."

"Oh, ok"

Jack then went on explaining how his day went while Arcee listened on. But lately Arcee had been acting strange lately. She had been going through mood swings. Her moods would change as fast as she drives. Every-now and then she would not speak to him, as if she was upset. Jack would excuse this usually sense Airachnids return who caused the death of her first partner. But it had been going on for almost 2 and a half weeks. He hated how she would sometimes take it out on him. He never liked seeing her upset. So he broke the silence.

"Arcee, ive been meaning to ask you"

What is it Jack?"

"Well have you been feeling ok? I mean it seems like somethings been bothering you.

"I'm at war Jack. Don't expect me to be happy all the time"

"No I get that. But c'mon Arcee. I've been with you long enough to know when you act... differently."

"Jack... I don't know if..."

"C'mon Arcee, you can tell me anything" I've basically told you everything there is to know about me so...

"I..."

They were interrupted by the com link ringing. "Arcee here"

Get to the base! Double time! I've just uncovered a new artifact. And Ratchet is raving a lot about it." Bulkhead informed Arcee.

"Its going to have to wait Jack"

Arcee drove twice the speed she normally did. She went almost full throttle and within minutes they reached the Bot base. By the time they got there, the rest of the bots were waiting. Ratchet was having the usual argument of Bulkhead stepping over a cable. Yelling "I NEEDED THAT!"

Ok so whats new?' implored Arcee. Jack was trailing right behind her. "Your just in time to help recon the new coordinates that Optimus decoded." Ratchet explained. "Um. Before you start anything guys, I need to get going. Was a tough day at school." "But don't you want to see the relic?" she asked trying to make him stay. "Sorry Arcee, see you tomorrow. Bye." She gave him a goodbye and the teen ran through the ground bridge portal, getting his phone out as he went. "What's the news Ratchet?" "I wanted everyone here to see this, this one of the most technologically advanced mechanism ever constructed. It is the most amazing..." "Spit it out Ratchet." "OK. This is a gene splicing device. This device can merge ones CNA with another lifeforms biology into almost perfect intersecting patterns effectively it..." Ratchet paused. Everyone but Obtimus looked on with blank stares.

"Hmm well, In simple terms you can take on the form of any being no-matter what species it happens to be. Regardless of size. Unfortunately we do not posses the power to reuse it, so it can only be used once. I am so excited to use it so are there any volunteers?"

"Eh, no offense Ratch but I think I'm okay with my size..." Bulkhead answered

"Beep, Beep, Bop" agreed Bumblebee

Mimic any species regardless of size? Thought Arcee. Now's my chance!". While everyone was arguing about who should test it first, Arcee stepped in.

"I'll do it"

"Really? I mean- excellent lets get this started right away"

He meticulously connected the giant cables leading to the giant container was once used to heal Raph from his injuries inflicted by Megatron's attack. She slowly walked in. A blinding flash of blue light encircled the bot and a hot burning sensation filled her metallic skin. Something felt as if her limbs were being slowly pulled from her joints. Then all went dark...


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Prime

"Being Human"

**I do not own Transformers. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2

After the darkness was fading and light was coming back to her optics she slowly stepped out of the container. She slowly picked herself up from the mist of glowing energon particles that dissipated around her slim figure. As she stepped out the autobots eyes widened in wonder. The instant she experienced a taste of the senses human's feel. Arcee looked down at her new form in awe. Her skin felt creamy and smooth, she felt as light as a feather, she breathed in the cool air that rushed through her lungs and ran up her spine to fill her entire body. She shivered as she looked up at the giants in front of her and for the first time felt truly small. She started to slowly understand how humans feel when they are among her kind.

"Well? How do you feel?" Ratchet inquired.

"I... It doesn't seem real." She answered, as she held her hand up in front of her curiously.

"Hmm. It seems it has been a success. Would you like to see your self?" He said as he searched through piles of tools. He grabbed a piece of reflective metal and set it in front of Arcee. Arcee gazed at her new body. She could not recognize the stranger staring back at her. It took a moment for her to realize that the girl looking back at her was her ownself.

It was then, Miko walked into the room. "Hey guy's whatcha 'al staring at and- woah!"

"Miko, meet the new Arcee. At least her new form." said Ratchet

"Dude! That's awesome! Jack is gonna freak!"

Why don't we show him now? Maybe you afterwords you could show me more of what it is that you do to get ready for school."

"Sure! But theres a small problem."

"Whats that?"

"Well...

"Well?"

"If, you haven't noticed. You kinda don't have any clothes on."

Arcee looked down. Then felt a new sensation. The feeling as a human of being exposed. Embarrassment washed over her and she blushed...

The dreaded sound of the alarm alerted Jack for new day of school. He lazily reach out and switched the little machine off. "Mondays... the most hated day of the week", He thought to himself. He half-considered ditching school and instead head to the Autobot base. As much as he wanted to, his Mom wanted him in school on Mondays. Saying, he needs to have some "normal" in his life. Jack wondered what had been going on back at the base. He hadn't been able to contact Arcee for the whole weekend. Funny thing was, no one at the base seemed available. Not even Miko. Except for Raph but his Mom had him locked in the house for study. So as he lazily got up from bed to start the day, doing the regular routine.

Then he heard the doorbell. "Mom?, must have forgot her med bag or something he thought". The doorbell continued to rabidly ring over and over again. "Alright, alright I'm coming". When he opened the door he jumped. Miko stood next to a figure that made his jaw almost drop. Miko grinned and winked "Face it Tiger. You just hit the Jackpot!".


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Prime

"Being Human"

****I do not own Transformers: Prime, all rights go to there respective owners.****

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to post new chapters recently. School has started and I have not gained as much time as I would like to post my new chapters. But I finally managed to finish up 3 and I'm almost done with chapter 4. It should be done in about a week or less(if i'm lucky) if circumstances allow.**

**I have made the chapter a little longer to make up for chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**As always, review and feedback will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

It was a dark night lit up only by the light of the moon and stars filled the sky, and one appeared to be falling from the sky. But it was no star, and some eight-legged ex-ccon took interest in it. As the dust settled out from the darkness of the forest came Airachnid. To her surprise it was a cybertronian capsule. She had been rough for a while and in that time she made a frequency jammer to make sure her where abouts would stay under the radar. The jamming device makes it anything within it cloaked so no radar can see it. It was all her's. Arachnid returned to her hideout where she is harboring only an insectecon. She let out a evil chuckle in victory of her findings. She found a hologram projector, but it didn't project an ordinary hologram. It would use a form of the users choosing and the hologram would take materialize and be able to be solid. She had made her own modifications. Her new plan to decimate her enemies was under way.

On the Nemesis Soundwave has made a intriguing discovery.

"Ah, Soundwave, what do you have to report?" Megatron inquired as he walked down the corridors of his ship.

"Soundwave, without a word he lights up his visor with coordinates. "Ah, so you have a league on where the Autobot base is located. Excellent work Soundwave. You are indeed a big help in our cause."

Dreadwing, report to the bridge" Megatron called to his new second in command, Dreadwing arrived at his beckoned call, ready to receive orders . "Yes,

lord Megatron." "Assemble your troops for departure, we have a lead on the Autobot base. I am looking up to you to find the rest of the clues to finding it. I am hoping you will not be a dissapointment like my previous second in command." "Yes master, I will not fail you." "Exellent." Dreadwing turns around and walks out of the room to assemble his armada.

Jack had no words for his eyes were fixed on Arcee unable to cook

up even one sentence to say.

"Well don't just stand there with a gaping mouth, say something!" Miko yelled.

"Well Jack, what do you think?" asked Arcee curiously.

"Uh, its...I mean...you look..wow." Jack stuttered with a wondering eye.

"Uh, Jack, my optics are up here." "Yeah, yeah that's...uh...can you give me a moment." he said very embarrassed. "

OK, see ya when you come out. By the way nice boxers."

He looked down and blushed with greater embarrassment and Miko let out a little giggle. Jack just sighed and let Arcee in and went to get into some decent clothing and to freshen himself up. Jack finished his shower and slipped into some new clothes ready to start the day. He looked at Arcee from around the corner trying to peace together what he is going to say so he doesn't sound ridiculous again.

Jack inhaled a deep breath and went to meet Arcee once again.

"So how did you ever get so..."

"So what?" she asked with anticipation.

"So...different." "The relic that we uncovered, this it what it does, it copies any species of alien then, due to our transforming abilities we are able to mimic their looks, size, everything that the alien scanned possess." The girl explained.

"That's really cool, how did you become the one to test it?"

Arcee's eyes widened, it is not likely that she is going to tell him that she willingly volunteered just to get closer to Jack, time to improvise, nope lie. "Uh...random pick?" She looked away so Jack couldn't see her blushing.

"Ok, I want to get used to my new human form so lets walk to school."

"Actually I..."

"Ahh you two love birds go on ahead, I am gonna catch up on some much needed beauty rest."

Miko gave Arcee a quick wink and Arcee stared at Miko in great confusion. Jack paused, and then returned to his statement.

"What I meant to say was I promised Sierra I'd give her a ride to school, I don't want to let her down. So do you think you can give us a ride to school?"

Arcee was a bit annoyed but she was willing to help

Airachnid was stumped on the thing. She was trying everything at her disposal to activate the thing, even hitting it which ended up cutting her, causing her to leek energon all over the devise which then activated it for a second then shorting out. "Of course, every peace of our machinery requires energon." She turns to her insecticon who was about to have some energon for himself. "You, hand over your energon to your queen." The beast looks at her with no response, obviously wanting it for himself. Arachnid walked up to him with an impatient look, then gave him a slash across the face. "Do you dare question your queen, hand it over." Disappointed, he gives her the energon. She inserts the substance into the mechanism and then with a little shakes and flashes of light it is up and running. With a simple press of the button a bright light concealed her and once the light faded out comes a second Airachnid. Airachnid chucked in pleasure. The double responded the same.

Then both unsheathed their claws.


End file.
